


Wrestling Match

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It had started as a stupid bet.





	Wrestling Match

It had started as a stupid bet. Koth had been convinced that he was stronger than Farok. So Farok had bet 50 credits on an arm wrestling match. The two sat down at a table and began to wrestle. To Farok’s surprise, Koth was strong and Farok found himself having to fight to keep their arms upright. He glanced over at Koth. The look of concentration on his face was adorable. So adorable that Farok lost focus for a split second and Koth won. 

“I knew it!” He crowed, punching the air. Farok scowled. Maybe he could request a rematch.


End file.
